Various types of animal attractant and scent distribution devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed, and what the present device provides, is a doe urine heater device which simulates the presence of a doe in a hunting area for a period of time by maintaining the doe urine in a heated state within a holder, rather than by dumping cold doe urine on the ground.